Para ti
by Ms. Stark
Summary: "Te escribí una carta aún sabiendo que nunca la enviaré" *Catarsis* [One-Shot]


*Si la ven, díganle por favor que es para ella.

* * *

_Aquí voy, te diré lo que todos conocen, no es un secreto para mis cercanos y lo digo hoy porque hasta ahora es certeza; antes de comenzar debo enfatizar que procuro no hablar nunca de ti, para que nadie termine de notar lo que significas._

_La primera vez que te vi no hubo cascadas de emociones en mi estómago, ni sentí una brisa golpeándome la cara, tampoco una descarga eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo, el cielo no se abrió para iluminarnos únicamente a ti y a mí, ni mucho menos los planetas se alinearon a nuestro encuentro, no, nada de eso pasó. Simplemente mi atención —siempre dispersa— se fijó en ti. Ni siquiera supe por qué, ni tampoco me percaté de eso al momento, sólo sé que desde entonces he querido descifrarte, recorrerte cada milímetro hasta poder sumergirme en tus pensamientos..._

_Y es que tu mirada, tú mirada me pierde. Tienes ojos preciosos, pero tú mirada es excepcional ¿por qué? ¡No lo sé!_

_Vivo todos los días con una —a veces leve— sensación de nostalgia; atormentada, inquieta, indecisa pero siempre con mil cosas en la mente; desde hace un tiempo —no sé definir la fecha exacta— esas impresiones ahora han sido acompañadas por tú imagen, a veces estática y perpetuamente iluminada por tus ojos; y desde que te has aparecido por ahí, no pienso en nada en particular, simplemente son momentos en que me siento revolucionada y tranquila a un mismo tiempo._

_Sucede que cuando estoy contigo no siento nada, ni tristeza, ni vacío, la angustia y el desasosiego son sentimientos que parecen no haber existido nunca para mí y creo que ni tú misma eres consciente de los sentimientos que generas. Por eso, cuando estoy contigo, me obligo a añorar la melancolía, porque sé que cuando te vayas, ella volverá irremediablemente causándome un rato amargo. Ha sido imposible no sentirme despojada de toda mi oscuridad con el único hecho de tenerte frente a mí; tú, sin hacer nada, provocas en mí la paz y la felicidad que el resto del tiempo no encuentro por ningún lado, y cuando ya no estás más, las grises emociones que siempre me acompañan vuelven a mí._

_Es obvio que me atraes, pero también te repelo; es mi imaginación, lo sé, pero pienso que es recíproco y por eso nunca termino de darme valor para decir lo que siento, nunca pasa nada._

_Rechazo todo lo que haces, tu presencia me asfixia, me deprime lo que piensas, me irrita tú moral porque sencillamente me maravilla; tú voz me hechiza, y tú sonrisa, tú sonrisa me paraliza. Me embelesa como te cubre la ropa y como se ajusta a tu cadera; y ya que empecé, debo ser del todo sincera: me calienta tú inteligencia._

_Pienso que te niegas a cambiar tu percepción de las cosas, ¿tienes miedo, quizás? Quizás a que yo tenga un poco de razón. Creo que tú orgullo y tú ego tienen el tamaño que no permitirá que reconozcas necesidad de afecto, o que a veces, echas de menos alguna cosa, o algún momento… o tal vez, que deseas a una persona para ti._

_Quizás no sea orgullo, ni ego, tal vez es madurez no publicarle al viento tus emociones, pero amiga, quisiera ser yo el viento._

_Reconozco que me atrae tu afecto desapegado, tu disfrazada timidez que no festeja mis estupideces, la voz suave que denota mis errores sin decirlos y la mirada orgullosa y altiva que encuentro cuando replico._

_Pero ¿qué puedo decir yo? Ni siquiera puedo decir que te conozco lo suficiente._

_Si he decidido decirte esto no es porque te quiera para mí y no pueda con todo esto, no, no tiene que ver con mis egoístas deseos. Simplemente es que era necesario que te dieras por enterada: arrebatas mis suspiros; tu bondad, tu fuerza silenciosa y el cómo intentas las cosas ha terminado por rebasarme. Y aun así sigo sin saber nada de ti._

_Me molestas toda tú, porque invariablemente siempre debo terminar disculpándome y ahora me disculpo por esto sentimientos jamás correspondidos; y la verdad, nunca ha estado en mis planes ofenderte de ninguna forma pero simplemente no busqué desearte como lo hago ahora. ¿Lo maravillo de esto? Que sería maravilloso si el "nosotras" existiera._

_¿Quieres más verdades? Te observo con atención cuando te tengo cerca, apreció lo que dices e intento escudriñar lo que callas, veo tú interés por ciertas cosas, la manera en que mueves las manos despistadamente mientras hablas por teléfono, ojeo tus ademanes, vigilo tú mirada, atisbo "distraídamente" tus medias sonrisas cuando mientes, contemplo tus ojos hasta que algo me golpea la cabeza desde dentro recordándome que mi mirada debe ser desviada antes de terminar perdiéndome… y nunca terminó de descifrarte._

_Otra cosa que no soporto de estar contigo son las despedidas, siempre quedamos en vernos luego, y cada vez que eso sucede siento pena por mí misma, y eso es porque no puedo evitar lamentarme por querer decirte sencillamente que no quiero verte luego, que quiero seguir viéndote ahí mismo, en ese momento hasta el hartazgo._

_¿Pero sabes qué? También pienso que tienes una actitud cómoda que unas veces me altera sin que te des cuenta y otras veces agradezco como brisa de mayo, simplemente decides ignorar todo. Has tenido, casi desde siempre, todas las piezas que te has negado a unir… lo hice ya por ti; ¿ves todo? Es real, son reales y conscientes mis actos, bueno, a veces no tan racionales como ahora…_

_Podría ponerme con exigencia y promesa infantil a decirte que podría ser tú cielo si te atrevieras a volar, que te construiría bellos palacios dignos de una princesa, pero yo no soy Dios para volverme cielo, en todo caso quisiera ser ave para volar contigo; y para construir castillos, aunque pudiera —y puedo—, no es lo que quiero, porque no busco princesas débiles y asustadizas para ser rescatadas y definitivamente tú no eres una princesa… eres mucho más que eso, tú, eres real._

_Yo lo único que ofrezco es eso: realidad, así, solo eso porque es lo único que tengo; no me aferro de ninguna forma a la perfección pero aquí debo hacer otra pausa porque me estoy contradiciendo… ya perfecta, tal cual eres, me lo pareces. Aunque te pido una cosa, no seas vanidosa; esa cosa horrible que termina por robar la esencia de las personas podría llegar a ti después de saber lo que provocas._

_Te equivocas si piensas que espero que a partir de ahora quiero que la situación me favorezca, si crees que quiero una respuesta a la pregunta que jamás formularé o que estoy intentando modificar tus sentimientos hacia mí, nada de eso; y es que sé que la real verdad, la que me interesa y quiero, es la que me romperá un poco… pero olvida el patetismo que a veces me invade._

_Simplemente quiero que sepas, nada más, que lo dicho ahora son palabras que respiran porque te adueñaste de mis pulmones, tenía que liberar todo a pesar tuyo… y a pesar mío._

_El patetismo en esta parte ha vuelto a mí y me pregunto ¿cómo es que estamos aquí, frente a frente y no podamos ser? Soy consciente de algunas cosas, no seré quien te haga reír, pero quizá, podría entender tus ojos. Pero basta ya de insistir, además de sentimental es de mal gusto, haré caso a Oliverio y me quedaré con tus miradas de pronóstico reservado que no resisto, porque sé que no seremos._

_Mientras tanto, no vuelvas a mirarme, no me dirijas la palabra; ignórame. No me llames ni me pidas consejo, no te desahogues conmigo ni quieras complacerme, si lo haces, terminarás asesinándome._

_Haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío._


End file.
